


Candles

by PrettyMessedUpSituation (MarcelinesNightosphere)



Series: Drabbles and Ficlets from Prompts [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Bubble Bath, Candles, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcelinesNightosphere/pseuds/PrettyMessedUpSituation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working late. Again.<br/>After he finally arrives home, he's grateful to find he's married to a guy who understands and cares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candles

**Author's Note:**

> Writing prompt: Candles
> 
> a/n: No names for it to be left up to the reader's interpretation. 
> 
> Rebloggable version [here](http://prettymessedupsituation.tumblr.com/post/126886971108/34-and-12-for-the-writing-thing).

Eight o’clock was late enough to get home, especially after the day he’d had, but then a last minute email requesting a second glance at a contract promised an even later arrival.  _At least it’s Friday_ , he thought to himself. Late nights the entire week had him arriving home after the kids were in bed, and early mornings as they rushed around to make lunches for school were their only moments together. He watched his husband glance up as he put the lid on the peanut butter or found a homework folder on the dining room table, small wishes of  _Please come home early_  or  _See you tonight_  in his eyes. But he was asleep by the time he arrived home and didn’t want to wake him. 

A deep breath and forty minutes later, his computer was shut down and he was walking out the door. Listening to classical music in the car, he focused on what he had to look forward to. The deal was almost set; only a few more business days or a week at most was left of this grueling work schedule. Soon he’d be able to see the kids off to school properly and make a soccer game - or better yet, a family dinner. He grumbled at the fast food wrappers strewn about his passenger seat and his stomach rumbled, reminding him he’d forgotten to stop for a bite that night. 

When he arrived home, the house was quiet as usual. He slipped off his shoes and hung his keys on the hook next to the kids’ backpacks. Retrieving a glass of water from the kitchen, he opened the cabinets slowly looking for something for his headache. Popping three Tylenol into his mouth, he finished his glass of water and set it quietly in the sink. He made his way down the hall while undoing his tie and peeked in on the kids, both sleeping soundly. As he opened the door to their bedroom, the ambient light of candles danced on the walls. Curious, he closed the door behind him and rounded the corner into the bathroom. 

At least fifteen candles sent flickering light throughout the room. Everything from huge three-wick candles to tiny tealights cast their glow. The bathtub was filled with water, steam rising from beneath the bubbles. 

“Glad you made it home,” a voice said from behind him. 

“It’s good to be home,” he answered. “This for me?” 

“Figured you’d need a little unwinding.”

He scoffed. “A little.” Unbuttoning his shirt and then removing his belt, he stepped out of his pants and stretched naked in the bathroom, his husband standing silently behind him. He climbed into the tub, slowly sinking into the almost too-warm water. His toes played with the dripping water from the faucet and his muscles relaxed in his shoulders, neck, and back. “You’re amazing. You know that, right?” 

“I’ve been told on occasion.”

He tipped his head back to look at his love. “Get in with me.”

“The tub is too small.”

“Is not. Get in.” 

He knelt down on the outside of the tub and reached in to wet a washcloth. Wringing it out, he opened the cloth and rested it over his exhausted partner’s face. “I’m fine right here.” His hand fell down into the tub, letting his forearm rest in the water.

“I’m just so glad to be home,” he whispered. The only thing he could see was the light of the candles bobbing in the dark. 


End file.
